Knight Stalker
de:Ritterjäger This quest is the final Artifact quest for Dragoon- otherwise known as AF3. Walkthrough *You MUST complete the previous quest Chasing Quotas, before Rahal will allow you to flag this quest. *Speak with Rahal in Chateau d'Oraguille (H-9) for a cutscene. ** Rahal is in the Royal Knights' Quarters (to the left after you enter the Chateau). ** You must be Dragoon to flag the quest. ** Make sure you choose the first option at the end of the cutscene. If you didn't, talk to him again to choose the right option. *You may change to any job to complete the next few steps, including opening the coffer. However, you must return to being a Dragoon before going to the Temple of Uggalepih. *Speak with Ceraulian (in Cargo Room A) in Port San d'Oria (I-10) for another cutscene where Brugaire asks you to find the helm of the last Dragoon for him. *Open the coffer in Kuftal Tunnel for Challenge to the Royal Knights. ** You do not need to be Dragoon when you open the coffer. ** You can either obtain a Kuftal Coffer Key or simply pick the lock as Thief. *Return to Chateau d'Oraguille and speak with Rahal. *Speak with Balasiel in Southern San d'Oria (F-7). *Go back and speak to Rahal one more time. Rahal hints that the writer of the challenge may be in the south, dabbling in black arts. *Head to the Temple of Uggalepih in Yhoator Jungle. :*'You will need your Wyvern out to spawn the NMs.' (Call Wyvern) *Make your way to south to F-11 on the first map and walk through the granite door to the North of F-11 to enter a room in F-9/10. (Note: The ??? here is very close to the one used to spawn the Death from Above NM.) :*Only invisible is needed to make it to this room safely. *Clear out the Tonberries, bees and doll in F-9/10 and then you are ready to spawn the 2 NM shadows. The Rumble Crawlers aren't aggressive like the ones in Crawler's Nest, so they may be ignored. *When ready, cast Sneak (or have a mage cast it on you) and hit the ??? on the floor, in the area north of the short bridge, to spawn Cleuvarion M Resoaix and Rompaulion S Citalle. :*The NMs will not link if you spawn them with Sneak active and pull them from afar. ::*Both NMs will aggro by low HP, even if Sneak is active. ::*NMs will aggro a level 75 and will grant exp/limit points to a 75 (about 39 or so). :*It is only necessary to kill ONE of the NM's, if doing so, let the other despawn first before killing it. ::*'Other NM must despawn before the first dies in order to obtain the cutscene.' :* Both NMs are either Highly Resistant to Repose and Sleep or Immune to it all together. *After the shadows are dead, touch the ??? again for a cutscene after which you will receive your helmet. **(Please note, that if you get the message, "It seems some kind of ceremony occurred here...," you may be too far from the ???. Play around with the angle at which you're standing, and the cutscene will start.) OPTIONAL This can be done in either order. *Return to Ceraulian in Port San d'Oria for a short cutscene with Brugaire. *Return to Rahal in Chateau d'Oraguille who will thank you for solving the mystery behind the last Dragoon. Notes: *If and when you get to fight for the shadows please note that a party that's there can claim one shadow. We killed 1 shadow and a nearby party killed the second one. Please note that as of now I do not know which shadow must be killed to trigger cutscene but for my party we killed Rompaulion S Citalle. *If multiple party members need to complete this quest, only one member's wyvern is needed. The other party members can get the final cutscene after the fight is complete. *You can get this cutscene with all jobs so only one DRG is needed to pop NM but ALL party members can get the cut scene after fight. *''(see testimonials)'' Kyokusa's Video Guide A Visual guide that will help you prepare for what is in store for you. Category:Quests Category:San d'Oria Quests Category:Artifact Quests